Christmas present
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: Ziva and Tony spend Christmas together.


A Christmas present.

Tony is the son of Santa and because Ziva is alone on Christmas he takes her with him.

See what is going to happen. Have fun. And English is not my first language so I am sorry for mistakes.

It was the last working day. In a few hours they can go home for two weeks. No case. No phone calls in the middle of the night.

Tony knew that Ziva would be alone so he was going to ask her if she would come with him to his Family. But the Problem was that he first had to ask his Dad if it is ok that he would bring somebody with him. His Dad isn't a normal one. He is Santa. The one and only. He never took somebody with him but it was Ziva. The Woman he loves and not just anybody. He hoped that he and she would get together when they spend two weeks together. But he had to call his Dad first.

When the day was over and he was at home he took his phone and called his Dad.

"Hey Dad it is me Tony"

"Anthony my boy it is nice to hear from you"

"Dad I have a question. I know that I am not allowed to take someone with me to you and Mom but my partner would be alone you know. The little part of her family who is still alive lives on the other side of the world and so I want to ask you if I can take her with me. I do not want that Ziva is alone over these days you know."

"Tony I..."

"Dad please she is my best friend you know"

"Son only if you answer me that question..."

"Thanks Dad you are the best. What do you want to now?"

"You love her or?"

"Dad"

"Answer me that question"

"Well... You know it... it is complicated yes I love her but I do not think that she feels the same for me. I hope it but I do not know it I hope it. She is my soul mate you know"

"If she comes with you than she must have feelings for you son. Who wants to meet the parents of their partner if not?"

"Maybe you are right Dad"

"You know that I am always right Tony"

"Yes. And Dad you have to do me a big favour please."

"What favour?"

"Normally we talk with Grandma but I want to give Ziva the present that she can talk one time again with her little sister. You know she once told me how she lost her. It was because of a suicide bombing from Hamas and she was not able to say goodbye. And after her mother died she raised her sister. She was the only one in her family she was able to talk about normal stuff with. I hope it is ok for you"

"You must love her very much to do such a thing for you but I say yes because I also want to see you happy with someone. I mean you do not get younger and when you are going to be Santa you will need someone by your site and if you want her to be the one I will do everything to make this possible"

"Thank you Dad. Say Mum hello and that we will be by you two tomorrow."

"I will Son see you soon"

"Yes Dad bye"

"Good bye Anthony"

So Tony called Ziva.

"Shalom"

"He Ziv it is me Tony"

"Hey Tony"

"I want to know if you would like to spend the holidays with me and my family?"

"Tony you do not have to do that"

"But I want to and I want that you know my parents. I know already your dad so..."

"Ok Tony when will we go?"

"I will be by you tomorrow at 7 in the morning and you will need warm stuff it is going to be cold."

"Ok thank you Tony"

"See you tomorrow Ziv"

"Yes bye"

"Bye"

Tony was very happy now that Ziva would come with him and meet his parents and the reindeers and elves.

On the next day he stood in front of Ziva's door at 6:30 he knew he was to early but he brought breakfast with him.

So Tony knocked at Ziva's door and she opened him the door. "Tony you are early" she said.

"Morning Ziv. I know but I brought breakfast with me"

"Oh that is nice from you. Come in" she said and let him in.

He walked to the table where he placed the Food then he turned around because he wanted to say something to Ziva but was shocked when she stood in front of him "Don't do that again." he said and Ziva smiled. "He Ziv I make us coffee and you dry your hair ok"

He said because he realised that her hair had still been wet. "Thank you Tony" she said and walked into her bathroom.

Tony hoped that she would left her hair down and curly like he liked it. With a smile on his face he went into her kitchen and made the coffee.

After they had eaten the Food and drank their coffee he took her suitcase and they went outside together.

In his car Ziva asked him "Tony where are we going to go?"

"It is a surprise Zivaaaa but we travel with my dad's Jet"

"Tony you know that I hate surprises so tell it"

"You will see when we are there Ziv"

She looked at him with her Mossad face and he said "You can't star me down" And with that she rolled her eyes.

At the Airport they had a few Problems because they took their weapons with them. Normally there wouldn't be a Problem but because Ziva had more than one gun with her it took them a bit longer.

After a Long flight they got out of the plane and there was nothing but snow around them.

"Where are we Tony?"

"This my Ninja is the North Pole"

"And you are Shure that we are right here? I mean here is nothing but snow."

"Yes we are right and look there is our car"

He answered and pointed on a car which was now standing in front of them.

Tony and Ziva entered the car and drove to a village.

The car stopped in front of a big house and Tony said "We are here"

They went out of the car and took their luggage and went to the front door.

After they had knocked a woman opened the door and smiled at them "Anthony my Boy it is nice to see you" she said and hugged him. Then she turned to Ziva and hugged her also while she said "And you must be Ziva. I am Mary Anthony's Mom. It is nice to meet you."

"It is also nice to meet you"

"Oh come in you two it is cold you must be freezing" Mary said and let them in.

They entered the house and a man who looked like the older Version of Tony and a bit like Santa like Ziva thought came to them and said "Anthony it is nice to see you and you must be Ziva Tony told me about you"

"It is nice to meet you Mister DiNozzo. He did?" Ziva said and looked at Tony.

"Tony don't you want to Show Ziva everything?" his father asked and Tony said "Yes"

"Come on Ziv" he said and they went out of the house.

"First I want to Show you the stables. Here are our Dogs" he said and pointed at one of the stables "And here are our Reindeers" he said when they entered another bigger stable.

"This are Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen" he said and Ziva smiled and said "Was that your idea to Name them after Santa's reindeer's?"

"No, my dad is Santa you know"

"Hahaha, very funny Tony"

"You don't believe me? Then come with me I will show you where the elves work"

"Tony that isn't funny"

"It isn't funny because it is the truth did I ever lie to you?"

"Well..."

"You know what forget the question and come with me then you will see"

When they entered the big building everybody in it looked at the door and they said in unison "Hello Tony"

Ziva stood next to Tony with wide eyes when she saw the elves.

"See I told you that my Dad is Santa" he whispered in her ear and grinned.

"Wow" was the only Thing she could say.

"Hey guys" Tony said then he added "This is Ziva"

"Hello Ziva" Every Elf said and Ziva also said "Hi".

One of the Elves came to them he looked like the others but Ziva thought that he was the Boss of the elves.

"Is this your wife Tony?" he asked when he stood in front of them.

"What? No Ziva is not my wife she is my co-worker and my best friend" he answered but his and Ziva's cheeks turned red.

Then they were called by his mother and went out of the building and to the house.

"Well you know that you are not allowed to say this to anybody. Who my father is. This is our little secret" Tony said and Ziva answered "My lips are closed"

"Sealed"

"What?"

"My lips are sealed not closed"

"Isn't it the same?"

"Yes but it is called my lips are sealed"

They entered the house again and went to the kitchen where his mother was.

"I made us dinner" she said and they ate together.

"Ziva tell us something about you. I realised that you are not from America. Where are you from? How did you start working at NCIS?" Tony's mother asked Ziva during the dinner.

"I am from Israel and I started as a liaison officer from Mossad at NCIS but now I am a NCIS Agent too."

"That is interesting" Mary said.

"And what did your Family said to your decision to start by NCIS?" she asked.

"He Mom you have to tell me how to cook this. It is delicious" Tony said because he knew that Ziva didn't want to talk about her family.

"Shure son" Mary answered and realised that she shouldn't talk about her Family.

After they had eaten Ziva went to the toilet and Mary asked Tony "What is it that she don't want to talk about her Family?"

"Well there is a lot of bad blood you know. Her father is the only one left and they do not have a normal father daughter relationship. I know her father and I do not like him also."

"Tony you know you shouldn't talk like that about People you know that."

"But Mom you do not know him we all think that he haven't got any feelings and I don't like how he treat Ziva. If you hear them talking with each other you can't imagine that he is her father"

"He couldn't be that bad"

"You do not know him Mom like I said he is not a good Person"

But before they could continue their talk Ziva was back and helped with the dishes.

After that they went upstairs to bring their luggage in their room.

"We do normally not get guests so we do not have a guest room. So one of you have to sleep on the sofa I hope it is ok" Mary said.

"Yes it is no problem. You can have the Bed Tony." Ziva said.

"No way you are the guest so I take the Sofa Ziva" he said.

"But then you are complaining because of your back Tony. I take the sofa. It is ok for me"

"If you think so Ziv" Tony said and they entered the room.

There they put their luggage away and got dressed for the night. Ziva got dressed in the bathroom of course.

She came back in a tank top and in a hot pans.

"He Ziv wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked her.

"Shure. Which?"

"I have now you see me, Hansel and Gretel witch hunters, all die hardly movies and a few others with me"

"I think I'd like to watch that witch hunters movie. Sounds interesting. Can we watch it?"

"Ok" Tony said and they were sitting on the Sofa together to watch the movie.

After a while Tony felt something on his shoulder and he looked down at it. He had to smile when he saw Ziva's head resting on it while she was sleeping.

Not Long after Ziva fell asleep, Tony also fell asleep.

At the next morning they woke up in each other's arms.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Tony said and smiled.

"Good morning Tony" Ziva answered and smiled also.

"It sounded that you had a geed sleep Ziv. You are snoring like a drunken sailor with pneumonia"

"Hahaha very funny Tony but you snore much louder than I"

"I do not snore Ziva"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I do not and come on it is Christmas don't argue with me ok?"

"If you say so" she said and stood up to go into the bathroom.

After they had breakfast they went outside to help the elves because there was only one day left until Christmas.

They helped the whole morning and after they ate something they went outside again to walk a little bit.

On their way they talked a bit.

"It is nice out here. Thank you for taking me with you Tony" Ziva said and smiled at the man who was walking next to her.

"No problem Ziv" he said.

A few minutes later Ziva felt something wet and cold at the back of her head.

"Anthony DiNozzo you did not..." she said while turning around.

"What? Throw a snowball? Like that?" Tony said and threw another one but Ziva stepped aside.

"If I was you I would run as fast as I can now Tony" she said with an angry face.

"Ohhh that is not good" Tony said and ran away but smiled while doing that.

When they had been near the house Ziva tackled Tony down and he laid face down in the snow with Ziva on his back.

He had to laugh now.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked.

"You... You should have seen your face Ziva. How you looked like when I started to run."

"Am I really that funny DiNozzo?"

"You? Should I tell you the truth?"

Ziva pressed his face into the snow for a few seconds then she asked him "Am I funny now?"

"Now you are not" Tony said with fear in his voice.

Now Ziva had to smile and said to him "You are afraid of me aren't you?"

"Me? Afraid of you? Haha very funny David" he said and Ziva stood up and start to throw snowballs at him.

"So you want a fight?" he asked while throwing some snowballs back.

After a while Tony ran straight to Ziva and threw a lot of snowballs on his way.

Than he tackled her and landed on top of her.

"I won" Tony said and smiled but within seconds he laid on his back and Ziva on top of him.

"No, I won" Ziva said and both had to smile.

"Well that remembers me to our undercover case you know which I mean Ziv?"

"Of course my little hairy butt." Ziva answered and smiled.

Their lips just had been a few inches away but then the snow from the tree they laid under fell on them.

They looked up and smiled.

Then they stood up and walked back to the house because they were freezing.

Tony's mother had seen the whole scene and had to smile because she realised that her son fell in love with a nice girl and she saw that that girl also loved him.

They went into the house and both got changed. Then they went back down again because they wanted to make the dinner.

They made the dinner what a surprise peacefully and after everyone had eaten Tony and Ziva went back into their room because they wanted to watch a movie before they went to bed.

About 15 minutes later Tony went down to make popcorn for them and he saw his Mother in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom" he said.

"Hey Tony" she said and added "Are you two together?"

"Ziva and me? No, we are just friends. Why?"

"Because it seemed so. I saw your little snow ball fight and how you to interact witch each other it seemed so"

"No we are just friends like I told you. But why is everybody thinking that we are a couple?"

"Maybe because you two act like one." His Mother answered.

"We do not act like a couple we are just teasing each other"

"Yes but you do it like couples do. She is good for you my boy. I see how you looking at her and how overprotecting you are. She would be good for you."

"Did Dad told you…?"

"No. I see it. I am your Mother and I know when my son is in love. And I also know that she loves you."

"Ziva? Me? I don't think so. I am just a friend for her."

"If you don't try you will never find out"

"But what is when you are wrong and it destroys our friendship?"

"What if I am right?"

"Thanks Mom" Tony said, smiled at her and went back to Ziva with the popcorn.

"He Ziv looked what I have here" Tony said and showed her the popcorn.

Ziva smiled and when Tony sat down she stole the bowl and smiled.

"Hey" Tony said and tried to win the bowl back.

"You want some?" Ziva asked and Tony nodded.

Then Ziva threw a popcorn in Tony's direction and he catches it with his mouth and smiled.

This night they fell again asleep in each other's arms.

When they woke up Tony said "There is a Christmas present for you"

"But we gave us the presents back at the office"

"Yes but I have something for you a little surprise."

Now Ziva smiled and asked him "What?"

"You will find it out" Tony said and they got dressed and went downstairs together.

They entered a room and Tony said close your eyes and wait in here.

Ziva did what he told her and Tony left the room.

Ziva opened her eyes when Tony told her to open them.

She looked around but there was nobody and nothing in the room.

"Tony?" she said.

"Wait a minute the present is here soon" he said.

And when Ziva turned around she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Tali?" Ziva whispered and smiled when she realised that it hadn't been a dream.

"Zivi" Tali said and hugged her big sister.

Ziva had tears in her eyes and said "How is this possible? You are dead."

"It is the Christmas spirit" Tali said.

"Ziva you got rally old" Tali said and smiled.

"Thank you" Ziva said and hit her playfully on the shoulder.

"How are you Tals?" Ziva asked.

"I am fine. I am with Mom. We both miss you but Mom told me to say you that she is proud of you and that you turned into a beautiful and strong women."

"Say her that I miss her also and thanks"

"I will" Tali said.

They talked together for a long time but then Tali said "We don't have much time left and I want to say you that you should try it."

"Try what?" Ziva asked confused.

"With Tony I know you love him and he loves you too. I mean why should he do something like that to a person who is just a friend?"

"Are you Shure that he likes me too?"

"I am" Tali said.

"Trust me" she added and hugged her sister for a last time.

"I love you Ziv and thank you for being such a great big sister."

"I love you too little one" Ziva said and Tali was gone.

When Tony entered the room again Ziva hugged him with tears in her eyes and said "Thank you."

Tony looked her in the eyes and before he could say something back their lips met for a long kiss full with passion and love.


End file.
